wwedivasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Michelle Mccool
frame|Michelle MccoolMichelle Leigh McCool-Calaway (25 de enero de 1980), es una luchadora profesional estadounidense que trabajó para la World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE. Antes de participar en la lucha profesional, ella era profesora en su ciudad natal. Entre sus logros destacan ser la primera Campeona de las Divas, campeonato que ha conseguido dos veces y dos reinados como Campeona Femenina, siendo la primera mujer en haber obtenido ambos títulos femeninos de la WWE, además de ser la luchadora que los unificó en 2010. 2004-2005 Michelle McCool primero intervino en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) siendo una competidora en la 2004 WWE Diva Search, de la cual quedo en cuarto lugar. A pesar de no ganar la competencia, la empresa le ofreció un contrato de 3 años en noviembre de 2004, debutando en SmackDown!. 2006-2007 Volvió a SmackDown! el 2 de junio de 2006, como la "hot teacher" (maestra caliente) , tras su llegada, ella hizo pareja en lucha con la luchadora Kristal Marshall para derrotar a las entonces técnicas Jillian Hall y Ashley Massaro. Esto condujo a una contienda de cuatro luchadoras en Bra and Panties Match que Ashley ganó. McCool ganó su primer lucha en el ring el 28 de julio de 2006 de SmackDown! , derrotando a Jillian Hall pero usando las cuerdas ilegalmente como palancada. En Wrestlemania 23 fue participante del Lumberjack Match por el Título de las mujeres entre Melina y Ashley, donde Melina salío ganadora. Michelle empezó una rivalidad en Smackdown! con Victoria al intentar ayudar a su compañera Torrie Wilson en una lucha donde Victoria aplico su movimiento el "Widows Peak" derrotando a Wilson y el día 22 de agosto tuvo un enfrentamiento con ella en Smackdown! donde McCool la derroto usando un Top Rope Clothesline. McCool siguió su rivalidad con Victoria y el día 14 de septiembre la derrota con su nuevo finisher McCoolyKick 20008 Michelle empezó una amistad con dos luchadores de la marca Smackdown!, Chuck Palumbo y Jamie Noble, que conllevo llevaron a cierta rivalidad entre ambos luchadores. Primero empezó a acompañar a Palumbo, pero luego acompañó a Noble, causando que Palumbo cambiara a Heel. En Backlash, Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian, Layla, Victoria & Natalya derrotaron a Mickie James, Maria, Ashley, McCool, Cherry & Kelly Kelly . El día 4 de julio ganó la oportunidad de luchar por el nuevo Campeonato de Divas frente a Natalya en The Great American Bash, donde McCool consiguió la victoria por rendición, proclamándose la primera Campeona de Divas. En Unforgiven retuvo su campeonato frente a Maryse, al igual que el 19 de septiembre en SmackDown!. En el evento Survivor Series, el Team RAW (Phoenix, James, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle & Hall) derrotó al Team SmackDown! (McCool, Maria, Maryse, Victoria & Natalya). El 28 de noviembre en SmackDown perdió en una lucha en equipos, y culpó a Maria por ello, empezando a tener actitudes de heel. La edición SmackDown del 26 de diciembre perdió el Campeonato de Divas frente a Maryse, con Maria como árbitro especial. Después de este combate atacó a María, terminando su cambio de face a heel. 2009 Cuando obtuvo su revancha por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE el 27 de Marzo del 2009 contra la campeona Maryse no consiguió recuperar el titulo, ya que la lucha termino en una doble descalificacion tras que Gail Kim marcara su regreso al entrar al ring y atacar a Michelle McCool y a Maryse. Participó en la 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate. Despues de ello, inicio un pequeño feudo con Gail Kim tras perder en las dos primeras peleas de Gail Kim contra Michelle McCool en SmackDown pero ganando la siguiente por interferencia a su favor por parte de Alicia Fox. El 13 de abril tras pasar a Melina en el Draft de RAW a SmackDown, comenzó un feudo por una posible oportunidad sobre el Campeoanto Femenino de la WWE la cual obtuvo al derrotar a Gail Kim el 22 de Mayo del 2009 en un #1 Contender Match. Tras eso empezo a acompañar a Alicia Fox en peleas contra Melina y en una de las cuales ataco a Melina despues de derrotar ella a Alicia Fox. El 28 de junio en The Bash venció a Melina, ganando el Campeoanto Femenino de la WWE, siendo la primera Diva en conseguir ambos campeonatos femeninos de la WWE. Más tarde, en Night of Champions, retuvo el Campeonato Femenino en la revancha contra Melina. El 2 de octubre de 2009 se volvió a enfrentar contra Melina por el Campeonato Femenino en un WWE Women's Championship Lumberjacks Match en el aniversario de 10 años de SmackDown, pero logro retener el Campeonato gracias a la interferencia a su favor de Beth Phoenix. En Bragging Rights las SmackDown Divas (Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix & Natalya) derrotaron a las RAW Divas (Melina, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim). El 26 de Noviembre participo en una pelea de Divas en el especial de Dia de Accion de Gracias contra Kelly Kelly, Melina y Mickie James (The Indians) junto a Jillian Hall, Layla (The Piligrims) pelea en la cual perdio su equipo. En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Mickie James que fue trasladada de Raw a SmackDown en un Draft de Divas, debido a los insultos que McCool y Layla le decían, culminando en un combate en TLC:Tables, Ladders &Chairs por el Campeoanto Femenino de la WWE de McCool, ganando Michelle la pelea y reteniendo el campeonato. 2010 McCool junto a Kaval y Kofi Kingston en el Tribute to the Troops.El 31 de enero en Royal Rumble perdió el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE ante James. En Elimination Chamber, Maryse y Gail Kim iban a luchar por el Campeonato de Divas pero Vickie Guerrero cambio el combate por una lucha en parejas de Gail Kim haciendo pareja con Maryse contra Michelle McCool y Layla siendo estas ultimas las ganadoras. El 23 de febrero en SmackDown! recuperó el Campeoanto Femenino en una lucha contra Mickie james con Vickie Guerrero como arbitro especial. En WrestleMania XXVI, Michelle McCool, Layla, Maryse, Alicia Fox & Vickie Guerrero derrotaron a Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Eve, Kelly Kelly & Mickie James en un 10 Divas Tag Team Match, pero perdieron la revancha la noche siguente en RAW. Perdió el campeonato en Extreme Rules ante Beth Phoenix en el primer Extreme Makeover Extreme Rules Match de la historia de la WWE. El 11 de mayo de 2010 participó en una pelea en desventaja por el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE junto a Layla contra Phoenix, pero al ser Layla la que cubrió a Phoenix, ganó ella el título. En la final de la primera temporada de NXT el 1 de junio del 2010 McCool fue presentada junto con Layla como las pros de Kaval para la segunda temporada de NXT. Durante el reinado de Layla, ambas se auto proclamaron Co-Campeonas Femeninas, pero la WWE únicamente reconoció a Layla. Luego, empezaron un feudo con Kelly Kelly & Tiffany. McCool defendió el título ante Tiffany el 30 de julio en SmackDown!, pero entonces el General Manager Theodore Long les advirtió que no podían ser ambas campeonas, por lo que McCool entregó su título y rompieron el de Layla en dos, quedándose cada una con una mitad. En SummerSlam junto con Layla atacaron a la nueva Campeona de Divas Melina, después de que esta última ganará el campeonato. El lunes siguiente en RAW, ambas le propusieron a Melina una lucha en Night of Champions para unificar los títulos, con la condición de que fuera una Lumberjill match. Tras esto, en Night of Champions, derrotó a Melina unificando los campeonatos y convirtiendose en la primera Campeona Unificada de las Divas. Durante su reinado, Layla & McCool empezaron un feudo con Natalya, quien había conseguido una oportunidad por el título tras haber ganado un battle royal. En Hell in a Cell, McCool defendió su título contra Natalya por descalificación, ya que Layla interfirió en el combate. A causa de su descalificación, se la dio otra oportunidad a Natalya, enfrentñandose en Bragging Rights 2010 a Layla, quien retuvo después de que McCool atacara a Natalya con un Simply Flawless. A causa de esta victoria, el 1 de noviembre fue derrotada por Natalya, obteniendo una lucha en Survivor Series ante Layla & McCool por el título, ganando Natalya. Tras la lucha, Layla y McCool la atacaron, pero fue salvada por Beth Phoenix. Más tarde en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs Michelle y Layla se enfrentaron por primera vez en la historia en un Tables Match contra Natalya & Phoenix, donde Lay-Cool salieron derrotadas 2011 El 24 de enero en RAW Michelle McCool y Layla se burlaron de Natalya cuando ella había retenido su campeonato contra Melina y exigieron una revancha contra ella en Royal Rumble por el Campeonato de Divas. En dicho evento, se añadió a Eve al combate siendo así un Fatal-4-Way Match en el cual ganó Eve al cubrir a Layla. En las grabaciones de SmackDown el 1 de Febrero se enfrento a brayant por el extreme world championship of divas donde perdio y despues se tomo un tiempo libre de 2 meses..Championship|Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado]] de Edge lucha que fue ganada por el equipo de Edge luego de una Spear de Kelly Kelly. En Elimination Chamber 2011 Mccool y Layla atacaron a Kelly Kelly para defender a Vickie Guerrero pero después de esto fueron atacadas por Trish Stratus. Más tarde en RAW, McCool y Layla interfirieron en la lucha de Vickie Guerrero contra Trish Stratus para ayudar a Vickie a ganar el combate y luego insultó a la guest host de RAW Snooki, en WrestleMania XXVII McCool, Layla y Dolph Ziggler fueron derrotados por Snooki, Trish Stratus y John Morrison. Desde su derrota en Wrestlemania XXVII, empezó a tener discusiones con Layla durante las luchas, separándose el equipo en Draft cuando intentó atacar a Layla, pero ella la atacó. En la edición del 29 de abril en Friday Night SmackDown! se enfrentaron, pero como acabaron en doble cuenta de fuera, se pactó un combate entre ambas en Extreme Rules en el cual, la perdedora abandonaría la WWE. En el evento, McCool fue derrotada, por lo que fue despedida de la WWE. Antes de dejar el ring, la debutante Kharma la atacó con un Implant Buster. Vida personal Antes y durante la escuela secundaria, Michelle McCool jugaba softbol. También jugó la primera base en Pasco-Hernando Community College. McCool luego recibió su maestría en el liderazgo de la Educación de la Universidad Estatal de Florida. Antes de involucrarse en la lucha libre profesional, ella enseñó la ciencia de séptimo grado durante cuatro años en Palatka, Florida. También ha competido en concursos nacionales de aptitud Física Comisión. Sus padres también trabajan en la educación;.. su madre es una maestra y su padre es un superintendente. Ella tiene un hermano mayor que enseña las reglas del fútbol de la Universidad de Cincinnati. McCool se casó con Jeremy Luis Alejandro, quien comenzó a salir en la escuela secundaria. La pareja se divorció en 2006. Michelle McCool se casó con su compañero luchador Mark Calaway, también conocido como The Undertaker, el 26 de junio de 2010 en Houston, Texas. Michelle McCool es cristiana. Por eso sus trajes de lucha libre incorporan Cruces cristianas. A lo largo de su carrera Michelle McCool ha tenido varias lesiones relacionadas con la lucha libre;.. en noviembre de 2007, se fracturó la nariz durante una gira de WWE en el extranjero después de una lucha con Victoria que la golpeó en la cara. Ha sido hospitalizada dos veces, ha tenido dos costillas rotas , un esternón roto, y un proceso xifoides roto. Curiosidades *Esta retirada *Formo parte del equipo Lay-Cool *Fue la primera campeona de la s divas Campeonatos y Logros *Divas Champion (2 veces) *Women´s Champion (2 veces) Categoría:Diva Categoría:WWE Categoría:Divas Smackdown Categoría:Diva Categoría:Retirada Categoría:Divas Categoría:Womens champion Categoría:Divas champion